


Changes

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Probably slightly past the show's end, but it could really be anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Everything is about to change for Daisy and her Shield family
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #15

“We should celebrate. Have a big party. Before...you know…”

Daisy looked at Jemma. “Yeah, I know.”

“Maybe we can have a picnic or something,” Jemma said. “Go out on the beach and build a big bonfire.”

“Sounds nice.”

And so the whole team found themselves out on a beach that evening, sitting around a bonfire, toasting marshmallows, and telling stories.

Daisy looked around and felt her heart sink. Were they really going to part? This was her team. Her friends. Her family.

Jemma came and sat beside her. “It’s going to be ok.”

“I know,” Daisy said. “I know.”


End file.
